Naruto's Alley Surprise
by RaspberrySakura
Summary: Naruto's fingers are... magical. Sasuke is going to find out, soon. Kukuku. Then Naruto says he has got a surprise for him! What could it be? One-shot, no plot.


**A/N: This is dedicated to Haruhi, my friend from school, who well, challenged me into doing this... she didn't like a story she challenged someone into doing before, so she blackmailed me into writing this... kidding. Or am I not xD. I do really, *crosses her fingers,* really hope she does like this one...**

* * *

**Naruto's Alley Surprise**

"You're insane dobe, they'll see us!"

"No, they won't. Not if you stay quiet," Naruto answered, smirking.

A finger came in. Sasuke widened his eyes at the strange sensation and blushed slightly. A husky chuckle came as a reply, along with a sigh and a curse that were meant to be a compliment.

"Shit... just... hurry up!"

What Sasuke didn't know... was how they had gotten there. However, he had been ready, maybe too eager, to do this when Naruto had surprised him in such a way. Let's just say having your normally bright and innocently oblivious blond, who only worried about running out of ramen, take out his lustful, evil, sinful side _at the supermarket_ was not normal. It turned him on hopelessly. There was nothing, from the moment he saw that look in his partner's eyes, absolutely nothing he could do to resist.

Naruto knew, and he enjoyed it. One of the most powerful reasons why he never got to watch Sasuke's back was the most obvious one: Sasuke liked_ him _on his back. He smirked at the sight of the pale skin, content when he felt it stiffen and even shudder lightly as he inserted the second finger.

All Sasuke could think of was the voices that seemed too close for his liking, it was impossible that no one had yelled because of them yet. Sasuke was shocked. He had it. The right to shove Naruto against a wall every fucking time he wanted to. He was the seme. Every single time, either he would attack Naruto mercilessly or Naruto would tease him until he was attacked mericlessly. Either way, he was always the, you know, giver, the one who in the end was expected to have the control of the other. How then did this happen?

Oh, he liked it. He would have been complaining in his mind, but it was no use since both of them knew he enjoyed it. This was something he had always wanted to do, in the deep confines of his everyday lustful, dirty, Naruto-hungry mind. He was here in the outside, body resting against a car, which was neither his nor Naruto's. This car, which had just recently been parked there, might have an alarm... he remembered there are some alarms which only activate after the weight on the car is gone. Naruto leaned in to lick his earlobe as his fingers reached further inside him.

"You're not being yourself today, Sasuke," a teasing voice purred against his hair as a hand played along his thighs.

"Hurry, dobe," he begged.

Voices were getting close, but Naruto did not seem to care.

"You have this look, like you're _scared_, bastard."

"I'm NOT scared."

"Then prove it." With that, Naruto pushed further, rubbing against what he knew would be there.

His body shivered as he saw Sasuke throw his head back, lip bitten in order to stiffle a moan.

"Come on, Sasuke," and he introduced a third finger, "are you scared of people finding out?"

Sasuke didn't know what to answer as he saw white turn to green, and to black, and to stars when that spot inside him was hit again and again. He pushed himself back in desperation, eager for more contact, but Naruto stopped him. However, he increased the pressure, but lowered the speed.

"I want to hear you."

"Damn, Naruto! More!"

Naruto smirked and moved faster. An audible groan broke from Sasuke's mouth, making him open his eyes and nervously look around for any signs that he had been heard. The blond behind him chuckled in such a way that it made him ache. He was trying to concentrate in not making any sound, but it was almost impossible. Those groans escaped easily from his throat and since it was getting harder and harder to breathe, he simply couldn't close his mouth.

"Scream, Sasuke," he heard Naruto whisper, just before he bit his shoulder.

A blinding wave of pleasure shot through him at the words, his body stopped moving against the hand for a second during which it seemed to forget about everything. Naruto sped up, sucking passionately against Sasuke's shoulder and moaning at the sensation in his fingers.

Another unmuffled loud groan from Sasuke attempted to reveal their place. Anyone could walk in and see them, and they wouldn't be able to hide it because they were both naked, how would they explain? Nothing, not even socks, did they have on them. Only a dark, vague shadow from the building that shielded them from the light.

The owner of the vehicle could come soon, too. It had to be a woman, judging by the things in her car. She had probably just gone to the supermarket next to that building. They would be in trouble, he had to stop, to make Naruto stop, but he couldn't... his body was responding, his mind was longing for this, he himself wanted more, he didn't want to stop, he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop.

"Come on, Sasuke, scream."

He tried to let his noises come out as sighs since it was all he could do for now, but one scream escaped from him. His eyes shot open. He tried to say something, but he couldn't catch his breath and Naruto just chuckled at his panicked look. He was not going to stop.

If someone saw them, they were screwed. If someone told Sakura, they were worse than screwed. They were not even openly together yet, it was a secret. What the fuck was wrong with Naruto? He was the most famous person in Konoha along with the Hokage herself! He was actually the next Hokage, and everyone knew the last remaining Uchiha, why the fuck did Naruto want him to scream?

"Company's coming, you having fun?"

"Shit...aaah!...more!"

"Convince me, _scream_ for me!"

It was something Sasuke thought would be impossible by now, but just as he thought about it, Naruto increased the pace, hitting harder his remaining sanity every single time. He was doomed.

Sasuke's thoughts turned into nothing as pure pleasure invaded his body. Naruto watched delighted what he could do to him with just one hand. Heels, they noticed, were coming closer.

"Got a surprise for you," Naruto said in that special voice he used to tease him.

"Kaaah..." Sasuke barely heard him.

"Scream my name."

It was then when he won. Due to the pressure of his upcoming orgasm, Sasuke nodded, and was rewarded with hard movements and incontrollable pants. Naruto was so fascinated by Sasuke's face... how incredible it looked, how perfect he was with that spreading uncontrollable blush, and his eyes closed tight, and his toes curling, his fingers clawing against the car, head thrown back, gritted teeth, a perfect frown... lust scribbled all over his face, pleasure drifting through his every pore convulsively as if it was too much for his body to handle.

It was too much, Naruto couldn't breathe. Just when realization hit him, the one thing he could not manage hit him too, like cold water:

"Fuck! Aaah... AAH!... NARUTO!"

Sasuke came before two wide-eyed pair of eyes, both shocked and fixed inevitably over him. As soon as he could, he opened his eyes, gaze traveling from Naruto's glazed blue ones to the woman's amazed green ones.

"Sa-asuke-kun!"

Naruto took him in his arms, grinned at the woman and walked away, carrying Sasuke's exhausted body in his arms.

"Fuck, dobe, I _told _you it was a bad idea," Sasuke said, still shaking and trying not to fall asleep against the blond's shoulder.

Naruto chuckled again and kissed his forehead as he walked.

"It was time for her to find out."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Naruto was... dirty.

"So Sakura was the surprise?"

"Oh no, there was a camera shooting everything," he replied easily.

He watched delighted as Sasuke gave him a scandalized look.

"Surprise, bastard!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, okaaaay... I will _not _threaten you into reviewing, I will _not_, I will _NOT_! No, I won't... but well if you do, I'll make sure to forget where you live, ne?**

* * *

**REPLY TO MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS:**

**Lunaticwannabe: ***Smirks like an Uchiha* Of course, hahaha, hell yeah! xD *winks*

**Art rocs: **I want to tell you, I replied to the review you wrote for TTT, but it's in chapter 2. You and I are like in synchrony. I also got a nosebleed and passed out... actually I started talking nonsense about Naruto and Sasuke when I passed out. A little like Hinata. Smile and all. Mmh god, don't you just LOVE yaoi? Heaven, I'm in Heaven... *fangirl squeal* hell yeah. So you read it! I'm seriously happier by the minute! Thank you very much! and of course, thank you for reviewing. Do you know I like your reviews? ^-^ Catherine. (Ooooh signed reply! I outdid myself this time! xDDDD heh)


End file.
